Full House
by Lux333
Summary: It's been almost ten years since the Cullen's left Forks for good, taking Bella and her daughter with them. Now when everything seems to be going as normal as they can be, Sasha Black has been thrown into the supernatural mix to shake things up. But who is she? What relation does she have with the fearless and heartbroken alpha? And what is this strange pull she's feeling?


**Chapter 1**

_The sight of my social worker try to lug my duffle bags from the trunk made me chuckle; she was small, petit women with bony arms and frail legs, obviously someone who shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting. _

"_Honestly Scarlett, you really don't have to help" I tried to reason, afraid that one of her arms would snap in any second if she kept on heaving it up in the air like she was doing right now._

"_No, no, I can do it" she assured me, turning her head towards me for a brief second before lifting my other duffle bag with two hands and tried to place it on the ground gently but it just toppled over. I'm from California, I'm not going to travel light. Scarlett's eyes were chocolate brown colour, dim and dull with dark shadows circling under them. It's my fault really, she was the only one I trusted to drive me all the way from sunny L.A. to the damp, and green La Push. I'm terrified of planes, absolutely terrified, so the only other option was to take the car. I even offered to drive a few times, but she wouldn't budge and went on rambling about how she'll be sent to jail if the police caught her letting a fifteen year old drive her old blue Camaro. _

_Bull, my dad used to let me drive his car all the time. _

_Used to._

_I lifted one of my duffle bags up over my shoulder and left the other one to hang by my fingers, tired of watching Scarlett struggle and wasn't prepared to let her drag them over by the front door, or front porch._

_I looked over at the house I'm supposed to be living in for the next three years, sighing quietly at the small one-story barn like house that was probably more suited for an old couple than a fifteen-year-old and her guardian. _

"_Well, it does have character" Scarlett mumbled behind me, ready to get in that car of hers and get to the nearest hotel as fast as possible. "I'll be off then, make sure to call me if you have any problems ok honey?" she reminded me before opening the car door with a little hesitation. _

"_Wait what? You're just going to leave me here?" I exclaimed, watching her getting into the driver's side of the car. She had already shut the car door and had the windows half way shut, the radio playing on her favourite station that only played old tunes from the 90's._

"_Sasha, we've already informed Mr Black of your arrival, so he should in there waiting for you" Scarlett assured me as she put her seatbelt on._

_I didn't say anything else after that and just watched her leave with a small frown on my face, ignoring her wave as she pulled out of the tiny drive way and drove straight ahead without looking back once. _

_I sighed, looking over at the red- barn and just stared at it before finally walking towards the front door hesitantly. I didn't know who was behind that door, ok I did, but I don't really know him at all. For all I know he could be a complete ass and a dead beat with a beer belly and bald with no goals or achievements._

_I knocked on the door twice, lightly, and waited on the porch for him to answer the door. _

_2 minutes passed. My hands were still pressed up against the door when I knocked again four times, loudly. _

_Five minutes passed._

_I banged on the door, twice, very loudly._

_Five minutes passed._

_I was annoyed. _

_I thought Scarlett said that he already knew about me coming to live with him, that he was waiting on the other side of the door for me. It doesn't really look like that now._

_I huffed, dropping my bags down by the small bench on the porch and sat on it, crossing one leg over the other and huffed again. This day is just getting better and better. _

_10 minutes passed, and I'm still standing outside in the cold. I should've grabbed my coat from one of my duffle bags but I was too lazy to get up from my comfortable sitting position and rummage through all of my clothes. _

_What if he really didn't know that I was here? What if he went on a trip or something or took the night shift at work, if he even had a job. What would happen to me? I'd probably be found the next morning with icicles hanging down my nose that's what. _

_After another 10 minutes passed I got fed up and stood from the bench, grabbing my bags and heading towards the sidewalk. I wasn't prepared for this to happen, it's not what they teach you in foster care other than to stick to your social worker at all times, well, mine was probably on her way to her nice hotel in Port Angeles where she'll spend the whole night there not thinking about how I would be doing and drinking her cheap champagne while watching re-runs of Gilmore Girls. I grunted at the thought, watching my feet as I walked along the pavement that could lead to a crack house for all I know. Or do they even have a crack house in a small town like this?_

_I passed a few houses that looked different and so much better than the barn, thankfully, but they all looked the same. The only difference about them was the outside furniture; some just had a few chairs on the large porch or a swing in the front yard whereas others had nothing. _

_As I got to the end of the unbelievably long road there was a tall lamppost standing on the edge of the pavement with two large sides pointing to the left and to the right. On the left sign "Sue's Diner" was written, on the right sign "First Beach" was written. Sue's Diner would be an obvious choice, since it was currently freezing and I didn't have any other place to go, but there's this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I look at the First Beach sign, like I had to go there right now. And that's where I was headed, until my stomach made a loud, embarrassing, grumbling sound that changed my mind instantly. First Beach could wait, I was hungry. _

_The walk to Sue's Diner wasn't that long, only taking 10 minutes and a few more signs leading the way before I stood in front of the double doors, peering through the glass. The diner seed popular, judging from the large amount of people huddled around in their own groups in the booths, leaving a few empty seats free on the counter table. I almost didn't go inside, feeling a little embarrassed and self-conscious; the Natives were all dark skinned and had similar features to each other, whereas I only inherited the almond shaped eyes and the long, dark hair since my mother was German. But I wasn't pale, sure I was nowhere near their skin tone, but I was not pale. _

_I took a deep breath and opened one of the doors, smiling slightly at the large gust of hot air that hit my body instantly, just what I needed. I shuffled over to one of the counter seats quickly, not wanting to give anyone the time to look at my face though I could already feel people staring at me as I set my duffle bags down to my feet. Even the two old men beside me left their conversation to take a good look at me. _

_They could tell I was an outsider._

_I looked down at my lap before removing my backpack straps from my shoulders and placed my backpack on my lap, so I wasn't left staring off into the space in front of me. _

"_Hey, what can I get you?" _

"_Coffee please, black. No cream, no sugar" I answered, not bothering to look up at the person._

"_We don't have coffee" _

"_You don't have coffee? What do you have?" I asked, finally looking with at the man behind the counter with a look of disbelief, my eyes widening at the sight of him. He didn't look like any of the Natives in the diner, he didn't look Native at all. No, he was far from it; his skin was paler than a sheet, literally, and his eyes were a bright, bloody red with dark circles under them. I blinked up at him for a few seconds. Was he wearing contacts? It was contacts, wasn't it? _

"_Blood" the man answered with a smirk, revealing his white teeth that sparkled at the contact of the light. I stood up from my seat quickly, letting my backpack fall on top of my duffle bags as I staggered backwards. The man chuckled at my frightened state, gripping the other side of the counter and flipping over it with ease. _

"_S-stay back" I stammered, not being able to take my eyes away from the man. The Natives around me had gone back to ignoring me, despite the scene that the pale man just made, they stayed to themselves and continued to drink their coffees and eat their lunch._

"_Stay back? Why would I do that?" he asked in a mock tone, appearing right before my eyes. I gasped, falling on my butt at his sudden movements. He was standing on the other side of the diner, so how did he get to me so quickly?_

_Then all of a sudden, a scream emerged from the right side of the diner, and then another scream from the right side of the diner, and then more Natives started to scream bloody murder, all of them. _

"_I'm going to die!" I screeched, clawing the ground with my bare hands._

"_I'm going to die!" I repeated, the sound of my own voice terrified me. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I stop saying those words over and over again?_

"_I'm going to-_

-die!" a girl screamed, waking me up from my unpleasant nightmare instantly. My eyes wondered over the familiar room as I breathed a sigh of relief. I was back at the foster house in California, back in my old room that I shared with a 13-year-old drama queen us foster kids like to call Psycho.

And now you know why.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" the Psycho screamed again from the bedroom floor, her arms and legs banging against the wooden floor rapidly as her dolls were being chewed on by Chomper, the two-year-old boy in the room next door who has massive teeth.

"Psycho, shut up" I yelled, kicking the covers away from my legs and got up from my bed, knocking that my hair was probably tangled weirdly and looked like I just got dreadlocks, but didn't care. Having spent nearly a year in this house with these other kids I know feel a little more comfortable with myself around them. Which sucks since I'm going to be leaving them all today.

I lifted up Chomper from the floor and let him cling to be by my hip with ease, giving the newly teen a glare as I did so. Sure what Chomper did was bad, but he was just a toddler, she was old enough to know better.

"But he-"

"I don't care, do you know what time it is? People are still sleeping!" I cut her off, huffing after my small outburst.

"Sasha. It's nearly two in the afternoon" she muttered after a few seconds, quietening down a little bit.

"What!? No, no, no! I should have left with Scarlet hours ago!" I panicked, my eyes widened as I wondered around the room to find the clock by my bed. She was right, it was two in the afternoon.

"No, no, no, no" I muttered to myself as I left my room with Chomper, ignoring Psycho's further attempts to blame the noise on Chomper and power walked straight into the office where I know for a fact that Jenny, the head social worker that lived here, was currently going through some files before Adoption day tomorrow.

"Jenny! Where is Scarlet! Why didn't you wake me?" I explained as soon as I entered the office, not noticing Chomper flinging the doll away and got a hold of my hair.

Jenny sighed, lifting her glasses to sit on top of her grey haired head and turned to look at me. Her dark eyes filled with sympathy and concern.

"I'm afraid Scarlet won't be able to take you to Washington sweetie" she said gently, patting the desk chair next to hers, motioning for me to sit there. I sighed, walking over the chair and sat down. Jenny was a sweet, overweight women that can be a little too sweet for her own good sometimes.

"Why can't she drive me? She said she would drive me" I told her in a direct tone, placing Chomper down on the floor next to me, struggling a little bit to get his fingers free from my hair.

"I know, but there was a family emergency so Justin has agreed to drive you to Washington when you woke up" she calmly explained, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"J-Justin? Metal-head Justin?"

"Yes, that Justin. Honestly I just wish you'd stop with those nicknames" she shook her head in disappointment. Other than being sweet, Jenny is also old-fashioned and hated bully and curse words the most.

Justin was one of the college students that volunteer here at the foster house every summer, God knows why, but he was a little different from the others. Most of the college students that work here have the same attitude as Jenny just a little more, positive, if that's even possible. But Justin is...weird. He's nice, sort of, but he a bit gloomier and you know, weird.

"So you're going to leave me alone with a college guy for 15 hours and 36 minutes!" I exclaimed, about to refuse to get in a car with a guy for that long.

"Now Sasha, Justin is a nice boy, you'll be safe with him" she said, speaking highly for the guy.

I snorted.

"Yeah sure, Hitler was a nice boy but then we all know what happened later on now did we!" I resorted, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Hush you, don't go around saying stuff like that. Now go on and get ready" Jenny nudged me, smiling slightly. Jenny would miss me, I know she would. I was probably the only sane one in this whole entire house.

20 hours later, 5 pit stops and a bazillion packets of beef jerky later I realised that Justin only volunteered to drive me to Washington because he had a big Rock Metal Festival in Seattle. Nice boy my ass.

However, I did find myself in the same place and position as I was in my dream, but this time it was raining, and I was fully clothed.

I knocked on the door for the tenth time it seemed, waiting patiently for someone, anyone, to be on the other side.

Anyone.

It could be an old man, a widow, a guy with a beer gut, a lonely women with twelve cats, it could even be a homeless man who's trespassing.

I just needed anyone.

I was facing the door and was willing to wait longer this time, sure I was a little nervous, but I was about to meet my uncle for the first time in my entire life. Who wouldn't be nervous?

"Can I help you?"

I blinked, focusing on the half-naked Native in front of me. He looked like a normal guy, despite the fact that he was over six feet tall and was very, very muscular, he looked like any other guy here in La Push. Oh and did I mention he was half naked? As in, his whole upper half was completely bare? Well, he was, and yes, it's very distracting.

But how did he get to the porch so quickly without me noticing? The front door was still closed.

"Uh, hi. I'm Sasha" I introduced myself nervously, tightening my grip on my backpack strap. This was weird, this feeling of meeting someone with the same DNA as you, someone with the same bloodline and someone that you look like. It was refreshing, new, exciting, and very nerve-racking.

"Hi. Look, whatever you're selling I'm not buying" he began, eyeing my large duffle bags that I placed together in the corner of the porch.

"I-I'm not selling anything. I'm sorry, I was told you knew that I was coming" I stated with a confused expression. This wasn't how our meeting was supposed to be like, he was supposed to know about me, and he was supposed to be ready for me. This does not look like he was ready to take on a teenage girl.

How did Jenny get this wrong? Who was the person to really email her back? Who was the person on the phone to her every morning for a month straight trying to get me into their care? Am I even in the right place?

"Wait. You are Jacob Black right?" I asked, making sure that this was not me waiting around in some stranger's porch.

"Yes, I'm Jacob Black. Who did you say you were again?" he asked, seeming more interesting now. I looked up at him, almost having to crane my neck because of my short 5'6 frame, looking into his eyes that seemed more familiar to me ever since I entered this town.

"I'm Sasha Black. I'm you're niece".

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading, whoever you are.**

**Please review, favourite and follow my story, and please give me feedback on my writing so if you have any positive criticisms or any of the sort, please tell me about them in your review. Thank you :D **


End file.
